


About betrayal, friendship and a glimmer of hope

by Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Mutiny, The other crew of the U612, translation of my Dutch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies
Summary: Klaus' thoughts as he is about to leave the U-612 after being dropped off by his crew led by Ulrich Wrangel.This happens just after episode 5 of the Das Boot (2018) TV series.(This fic is a translation)
Kudos: 8





	About betrayal, friendship and a glimmer of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over verraad, vriendschap en een sprankje hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559633) by [Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies). 



They guided him. He and sailor Max, the only one who openly expressed his allegiance to him, _Herr Kaleun_. But he is no longer a captain. They dropped him off and chose the side of Wrangel from one moment to the next. And why? Only because he followed orders?

It was night and he could smell that rain was coming. A storm would start and his chance of surviving was very small. They couldn’t have chosen the moment in a better way. He swallowed and felt worse again. The tablets the cook had given him against his pneumonia had been worked out.

He barely judged his officers: Wrangel, Tennstedt, Schiller and Strelitz. He always had the feeling of not being taken seriously. Tennstedt had been bothering him from the start. And only because his father had such a legendary reputation? And they secretly accused him of having his own boat thanks to his father? _But I am not my father. I'm Klaus .... Klaus Hoffmann. And no, I didn't kill that boy in cold blood. I wanted to save him from suffering further!_ _Am I being punished for that now?_

He felt a stab of pain in his chest. Pain and disappointment. He thought he found a friend in Robert Ehrenberg. Robert was the only one who appealed to Klaus with the first name and he agreed. He was also the only one who wanted to give Klaus a chance as a new, young captain. But Ehrenberg said nothing when Wrangel asked him if he wanted to go with the lifeboat. Robert looked away at that question, clearly struggling with the situation. Klaus saw regret in Ehrenberg's eyes. Regret and shame. Klaus suddenly realized that Robert wanted to save him a further decline when Robert refused to listen to him and therefore said softly "please go back to your bed and get well again ..."

"Robert," Klaus thought silently. "If you had the courage ..."

He stopped at the lifeboat and heard Max stepping into the boat behind him. From the corners of his eyes he saw the bag of provisions lying in the boat. "How are we going to save this?" He thought desperately. "How the hell are we going to save this?"

He looked up once more and stared at the sea. He thought of his father. The lump in his throat grew. He thought of the photo in his father's book. It was one of the few photos on which he stood with his father. A dear memory. _Goodbye father!_

He climbed into the lifeboat and sat down. His head bent and with a crooked back, suddenly completely exhausted. Max loosened the rope and sat down behind him, staring straight ahead and apparently stoic.

He didn't want to look behind him. It was no longer his submarine. Wrangel had won and he was now allowed to do what he wanted.

There were no paddles on board. The lifeboat therefore had free rein and crashed into the waves. Strangely enough, it calmed him down. And when after a while his head began to clear up and his brain cells got back on track, he remembered that they were on their way to an Allied convoy shortly after the passenger exchange.

He straightened up and looked diagonally behind him at Max, who was still staring straight ahead. Klaus felt a spark of joy for the first time.

_Maybe ... maybe we have a small chance of survive!_

And with that thought in his head, a small sparkle of hope had settled in his heart. He couldn't suppress a little smile.


End file.
